


Delizie d'Italia

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Food Kink, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: Complici un noioso convegno ed una delizia tipica della pasticceria italiana, Feliciano e Lovino troveranno un ben più interessante e produttivo modo di passare il tempo assieme e di ricordarsi quanto, quanto si amano. Piccola pwp sentimentale che sfrutta una delizia tipicamente italiana per … nobili scopi (??? X///D).
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Delizie d'Italia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2012 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.

L'unico aggettivo cui Feliciano era solito classificare i formali congressi a cui doveva, in qualità di nazione, partecipare era "noioso". Perdere un'intera giornata nel discutere progetti, talvolta anche utili alla stessa Italia, ma che puntualmente non sarebbero stati, per un motivo o per l'altro, attuati gli faceva montare anche un pizzico di rabbia. E sapeva che lo stesso sentimento veniva condiviso da colui che, così tanto fortunatamente, affiancava la sua vita, pubblica e privata. Lovino, il suo fratellone, il suo amante, la sua metà del cielo, non solo partecipava alla sua noia (anche se, bisogna ammettere, con un contegno superiore del suo), ma anche alla sua rabbia (e anche questa, parallelamente, espressa in modi più decisi e meno reticenti). Era d'abitudine, e su questo non transigevano, che i loro posti fossero uno accanto all'altro. Durante le conferenze si scambiavano appunti, occhiate, veloci sussurri. Ogni decisione era presa sempre di comune accordo, che solitamente avveniva quasi automaticamente.

Avevano d'altronde un legame unico, così differente da chiunque altro. Loro erano la metà esatta l'uno dell'altro. Era più che naturale questa complicità che coinvolgeva loro e loro solamente e lasciava tutto il mondo esterno escluso.

Inoltre Lovino rappresentava per Feliciano anche l'unico aspetto piacevole di quelle giornate noiose. Glielo ripeteva spesso, mentre Lovino gli regalava uno di quei sorrisi che solo a lui erano concessi, rispondendogli che lo sapeva bene che anche per lui era lo stesso. Erano i momenti in cui Feliciano era sicuro che accanto al suo fratellone sarebbe stato in grado di reggere anche alla conferenza più noiosa del mondo.

Che era un po' quella per cui ora si trovavano in quella che veniva chiamata la capitale economica d'Italia, la laboriosa Milano, che nonostante tutto era comunque in grado di nascondere angoli romantici e suggestivi, rimembri del suo retaggio romantico ottocentesco che talvolta sembra non essere notato da chi frettolosamente camminava lungo i marciapiedi su cui si affacciavano palazzi che erano stati protagonisti delle più importanti vicende italiane.

Nonostante la conoscessero a memoria, soprattutto Feliciano, non avrebbero disdegnato un'altra, ulteriore visita, ma purtroppo erano riusciti a fare giusto un breve giro nella tarda mattinata per il centro, con tanto di pranzo in uno dei ristoranti preferiti di Feliciano e assolutamente ben gradito anche da Lovino per poi giungere nel dopo pranzo al lussuoso albergo dove nel pomeriggio ci sarebbe stata il noioso congresso e dove avrebbero pernottato poi la sera. L'aveva scelta Feliciano stesso la camera. Aveva scelto la suite più lussuosa dell'intero albergo. Aveva chiamato, prenotato e poi sorriso a Lovino.

\- Il mio fratellone, il mio meraviglioso principe, merita solo il meglio! Ed il meglio sono riuscito ad avere! -

E Lovino aveva per un momento scosso la testa perché "sai che mi basta una cosa molto più semplice … una cameretta per noi due con una doccia e una tv era abbastanza ... ", ma sapeva anche che Feliciano l'aveva fatto perché anche questo voleva essere un tentativo di dimostrargli tutto il suo amore, quanto fosse fondamentale per lui. Per quello aveva poi risposto al sorriso e lo aveva abbracciato.

\- Vorrà dunque dire che … dovrò trovare il modo per dimostrarti il mio ringraziamento, Feli … anche se lo sai che per me … una camera con te dentro è già il paradiso … -

Ed eccolo il suo piccolo fratellino arrossire, scostarsi e tirargli un dolce e bonario scappellotto in testa:

\- Scemo! Il mio fratellone è proprio uno scemo …! - poi aveva fatto scivolare le mani intorno al suo collo, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra - ma lo amo anche per questo … -

E una volta giunti a destinazione, salendo le scale coperte da un'elegante moquette rossa, con i loro trolley di modeste dimensioni (nonostante il giorno prima, nel fare le valige, Feliciano come al solito fosse stato incapace di mettere tutto nel trolley che aveva scelto e dunque ora quello di Lovino era per una buona metà pieno anche della roba del suo fratellino … a cui lui non riusciva mai a dire di no … ), si erano subito accorti davvero di come anche solo la porta così finemente intarsiata, si contraddistinguesse da quelle contigue. Dentro un'ampia sala di velluto nero, bordeaux e dorato, dotata di un piccolo salottino composto da divano, un bel tavolo con frigo e tv, fungeva da preludio all'ottocentesca camera da letto, il cui ampio letto era sovrastato da una coperta di seta nera su cui sfavillavano i cuscini bordeaux. Feliciano guardò soddisfatto il tutto.

\- … qui c'è da sentirsi davvero dei principi … - costatò Lovino appoggiando il trolley accanto a quello di Feliciano, sorridendogli.

\- Allora è perfetto per il mio amore! -

Feliciano gli buttò le braccia al collo, ribaltandolo praticamente sopra il letto e salendo sopra di lui. Si abbassò per baciarlo e carezzargli i capelli.

\- Tu mi fai sentire un principe tutti i giorni d'altronde … -

Lovino ricambiò il bacio, perdendosi in quegli occhi così pieni d'amore e dolcezza che davvero lo facevano impazzire, sentendo una strana, ben conosciuta voglia, tentare di prendere il sopravvento su di sé, per poi prendere, come preferiva fare, il comando della situazione, ribaltandolo sotto di sé.

\- … dannazione Feliciano! Abbiamo un lungo e noioso meeting che ci aspetta … se tu inizi a farmi impazzire già da adesso, lo capisci che va a finire che questa camera la finiremo per sfruttare più di quel che dovremmo? -

Feliciano, steso sotto di lui, sorrise alla sensazione corporea che tale idee gli provocava. Sapeva che il meeting era importante ma … beh … tra un preparativo e l'altro la sera prima nemmeno aveva fatto l'amore e due giorni senza "coccole speciali" diventavano duri da sostenere. Alzò lentamente una gamba, carezzando con l'interno coscia e il polpaccio il fianco del fratello, alzando poi un poco il viso fino ad incontrare il suo.

\- … con quello che costa io direi che dovremo farlo … -

Le mani che gli carezzavano i capelli, non lasciavano più alcun dubbio sulle intenzioni delle sue parole quando, percorsa tutta la schiena, arrivarono a carezzargli le natiche, spingendolo verso di lui. Lovino per qualche momento si era lasciato viziare dal suo fratellino, abbassandosi a baciarlo dolcemente e muovendo il bacino seguendo l'indicazione di quelle divine mani che sapevano sempre come toccarlo per farlo sentire bene, strusciando il proprio corpo contro di lui. Aveva dannatamente voglia di Feliciano. Lo faceva letteralmente impazzire, tanto più che ora indossava quel completo nero, identico al proprio, ma che Feliciano era in grado di portare con più … sensualità e … gli era davvero impossibile non farsi cadere gli occhi su ogni singola parte di quel sensuale corpo e soprattutto di quel perfetto sedere. Perciò era ovvio che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo con più attenzione. Ma sapeva anche che NON potevano mancare. Anche se era un argomento di importanza piuttosto futile in verità, in quanto nazioni ospitanti dovevano presenziare. E dunque doveva fermare tutto questo prima che … diventasse troppo tardi. In tutti i sensi possibili.

\- Feliciano … è tardi dai … il congresso inizia tra venti minuti e sai che non possiamo mancare … - aveva fatto pressione sui propri gomiti per guardare quella meravigliosa visione sotto di lui e mordersi le labbra dalla rabbia di non poterlo fare suo - … che credi? Che a me non piacerebbe rimanere qua con te? -

Feliciano sorrise maliziosamente, allungando una mano per carezzargli il viso.

\- Venti minuti hai detto? … abbiamo fatto l'amore anche in molto meno tempo, devo ricordartelo … ? -

Lovino si morse ulteriormente le labbra, voltando appena il volto per posare un casto bacio sulla ben meno casta, d'intenzioni, mano. Scese poi lentamente a baciargli la fronte e quello, quel dolce bacio fraterno, era inequivocabile segno di come fosse ben fermo sulle sue decisioni. Non mancò però di acquistare, nel rivolgersi al suo Feliciano, un tono di voce basso, ma pieno di infinita dolcezza, quel tono che, ed entrambi ne erano ben consci, solo a lui era dedicato. Quasi a volergli "addolcire", anche in questa maniera, quel diniego che solitamente era ben lontano da dargli, piuttosto approvando con piacere ogni sua richiesta. Feliciano sbuffò, conoscendo ormai bene le abitudini del fratellone, muovendo la testa di lato, guardando un punto indefinito sul muro, mentre Lovino, sentendosi come ogni volta (ed erano poche infatti) che doveva dire di no al suo fratellino, in colpa, lasciò un'altra scia di baci sulla tempia del suo adorato, carezzandogli dolcemente il viso e scendendo poi verso le labbra, tentando di farlo girare verso di lui, per guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Feli … ti amo … lo sai che ti amo da impazzire … così come sai che sei l'unica cosa in grado di poter anche solo minimante muovere i miei sensi … ma dobbiamo andare. Per quanto stupida e noiosa sarà l'argomentazione di oggi non possiamo mancare e nemmeno fare ritardo visto che siamo il paese ospitante … -

\- Come se non lo sapessi! - Feliciano mancò le labbra del suo fratello maggiore, sbottando improvvisamente e scivolando via dalla sua presa, facendo sospirare rumorosamente Lovino che conosceva bene il significato di quella reazione. Si alzò infatti velocemente e lo raggiunse alle spalle, lasciando scivolare le mani attorno alla sua vita e baciandogli dolcemente il collo.

\- Appena possiamo, ti prometto che troviamo un modo per dileguarci e … mi farò perdonare di questa attesa … mio meraviglioso … sexy … fratellino … e tutto, tutto mio … -

Feliciano, malizioso come era solito essere, malizioso e giocoso, mosse un poco la testa di lato, quasi incoraggiando il suo Lovino a continuare quel piccolo "rituale" che, invero, gli era tanto delizioso e gradito, per poi, d'improvviso, far scivolare le mani sopra quelle del suo fratellone e scostarsi da quel dolce abbraccio e guardarlo con aria di sfida.

\- … vedremo se mi va … fratellone … - si abbottonò poi la giacca e si sistemò i capelli camminando con passo sostenuto in direzione della porta d'uscita - Ma andiamo … visto che è tardi … -

Lovino comprese da quel tono che la riunione sarebbe stata … più lunga e sicuramente meno piacevole del previsto. A volte quell'atteggiamento di Feliciano, che pur sembrava ed era, nei fatti un piccolo diavoletto dalle sembianze d'angelo, lo innervosiva. Eppure, al contempo, lo trovava semplicemente adorabile e… tanto, tremendamente sexy … anche perché, se Feliciano conosceva perfettamente la sua metà, la sua metà, a sua volta, non poteva che comprendere benissimo ciò che si agitava in quella bella testolina. L'avrebbe fatto penare probabilmente. L’avrebbe provocato fino allo sfinimento, avrebbe fatto di tutto perché lui si pentisse, anche se in realtà già lo stava facendo, di non essersi abbandonato ai suoi voleri. E lui lo avrebbe, con sguardo adorato, seguito e pregato finché, una volta soli, avrebbe potuto possederlo una volta ancora. Sì … a pensarci bene sarebbe stata proprio una lunga riunione …!

Feliciano, un poco stizzito da ciò che era appena successo, scendeva veloce le scale. Una parte di lui gli diceva che non era possibile fare altrimenti, che in fondo il suo fratellone aveva ben ragione a fargli fretta visto che avevano l'obbligo di presenziare al convegno. L'altra parte di sé, quella un poco infantile volendo esser sinceri, gli ripeteva invece che alla fine venti minuti erano pur sempre venti minuti e che il suo Lovino l'aveva, in un certo senso, rifiutato. O meglio … aveva rimandato i loro progetti alla nottata. E questo gli dava immensamente fastidio, perché era solito essere lui quello che istigava e faceva cadere nella trappola il carnefice fattosi vittima. E glielo avrebbe fatto capire quanto aveva sbagliato in quel diniego. Glielo avrebbe fatto capire finché il suo Lovino non sarebbe esploso nella voglia di possederlo, dando sfogo ai suoi più animaleschi istinti.

I suoi pensieri furono presto interrotti dalla mano del fratello maggiore che era andata ad afferrare la propria, facendolo fermare proprio alla fine della scalinata e tirandolo leggermente verso di sé.

\- Ehi Feli, aspetta … - Felicianò obbedì fermandosi e guardandolo di sbieco, mentre il suo fratellone gli sussurrava più dolcemente all'orecchio \- non devi essere arrabbiato … sai che non si poteva fare altrimenti … e sai che se muovi il sedere in quel modo mi fai strani effetti … -

Feliciano non trattenne un piccolo, impercettibile sorriso, voltando appena il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Poteva essere tuo proprio in questo momento … fratellone … ma … -gli occhi si mossero veloci sull'ambiente, elegante e raffinato, che gli si apriva attorno e nel quale iniziavano a confluire i primi ospiti - oh guarda … sono arrivati gli ospiti … !

Si divincolò dalla presa, lasciando Lovino a mordersi le labbra nervosamente a fissarlo mentre lui, con un sorriso falsato, si dirigeva a salutare le prime personalità politiche arrivate. Lovino si appoggiò al muro squadrando il disinvolto fratello muoversi così abilmente tra gli ospiti. A tutti rivolgeva parole di benvenuto, passava bicchieri di spumante e offriva i tramezzini portati dai camerieri. Dispensava sorrisi e pure qualche abbraccio, il che certo non faceva piacere al suo possessivo fratello maggiore che, tentando di seguire il suo esempio lo stava ora seguendo nel dispensare saluti e benvenuti, tentando di non perderlo mai d'occhio nemmeno per un secondo.

Feliciano anche lui era ben attento a non perdersi nemmeno per un secondo i movimenti che il fratello compiva, ma ancor più attenzione era riservata ai suoi stessi movimenti e parole che, aveva ormai deciso, sarebbero dovuti tutti convogliarsi nel rendere il suo fratellone come il più pentito tra le creature per ciò che aveva in precedenza fatto. Comunque sia il convegno era noioso ed inutile. Tanto valeva divertirsi in qualche modo, no? Ed il gioco, lui, l'aveva ben in mente. Era quel gioco di preda e carnefice che entrambi amavano impersonare, inseguendosi e cacciandosi l'uno all'altro dove la preda diventava inconsapevole carnefice dello stesso carnefice che intimamente si faceva preda per il suo Feliciano che, con tale malizia, si dilettava a farsi inseguire e desiderare dal suo cacciatore, dolente ed affamato di quell'angelo tentatore.

La giornata era appunto trascorsa in quel lungo inseguirsi, tra un ammiccamento di Feliciano, un movimento fin troppo sensuale e … talvolta apprezzato fin troppo anche dagli altri occhi presenti, facendo ogni volta scattare il suo amante in sguardi collerici verso i malcapitati e in sorrisi soddisfatti del suo fratellino che tanto si divertiva a cercare la sua "vendetta" in quelle continue provocazioni.

E il culmine doveva giungere, in verità, in serata. Sull'elegantissimo tavolo dove si trovavano le pietanze che costituivano il buffet del ricevimento, così finemente eppure riccamente imbandito di ogni delizia possibile, Feliciano trovò presto il soggetto della sua prossima, maliziosa, idea. Aveva infatti notato, sul viso del suo adorato, una sofferta espressione che sapeva essere segnale che le sue provocazioni iniziavano a sortire un certo effetto. In più, da quelle brevi parole che si erano rivolti, Lovino sembrava anche piuttosto indisposto da quelle continue provocazioni ed il germe della gelosia pareva condire il tutto in maniera decisamente … interessante.

Quest'ultimo infatti si era fatto, ora dopo ora, più scuro in volto e … meno simpatico del solito. Anche qualcuna delle personalità presenti si era accorto di questo repentino cambio umorale, chiedendone anche, curiosa, la ragione al diretto interessato. Ma bastava che il meridionale rivolgesse loro un'occhiata a spiegare che Lovino Vargas aveva ben poche intenzioni di rispondere a tale sciocca domanda ed era ben più intenzionato a seguire i movimenti del suo fratellino.

Comunque sia, tra le tante belle pietanze che adornavano il tavolo, su un elegante piatto di ceramica bianca con intarsi d'oro zecchino, stavano adagiati diversi cannoli ripieni di ricotta ed alcuni adornati di scaglie di cioccolato, esattamente gli stessi che spesso Lovino gli preparava e che, al solito, erano semplicemente deliziosi.

Si scusò con il suo corrente, e noioso tra l'altro, interlocutore avvicinandosi a quella meravigliosa figura, suo fratello, che stava appoggiata al muro di fronte alla bella tavola. Per la prima volta nella serata fu lui a sfiorarlo con una carezza, piuttosto maliziosa, sul viso, con un altrettanto malizioso sorriso.

\- Noiosetto questo convegno, vero fratellone? -

Lovino voltò il viso, quasi nel tentativo di allontanare quella carezza. Poi alzò il proprio viso fino ad incontrare quelli castani della sua capricciosa metà.

\- Stai esagerando, Feliciano … -

Feliciano ebbe un brivido nel sentire quella voce profonda e nel fissare quegli occhi verdastri che avevano il sapore del rimprovero. E che, al contempo, non riuscivano a nascondere anche un represso, primitivo desiderio che le sue provocazioni sembravano esser state in grado di provocare. E, sinceramente, questo era già abbastanza per lui per … continuare nel suo proposito.

\- … ma se non ho fatto nulla … ! \- allargò con innocenza le braccia, rivolgendo poi l'attenzione all'imbandito tavolo - piuttosto … ora mi è pure venuta fame … e quei cannoli sembrano deliziosi … ! -

Lovino , pur non abbandonando lo sguardo astioso, seguì con curiosità la mano del fratello, vedendola afferrare uno di quei dolci che, poteva scommetterci, nonostante il prelibato aspetto, non erano buoni come quelli che solitamente faceva lui. Lovino era una persona di grande modestia, fin troppa diceva Feliciano, ma su un paio di cose minori, si riconosceva una certa … bravura. Forse anche dovuto ai continui complimenti del suo piccolo fratellino.

Feliciano afferrò una delle superbe pietanze, leccandosi lentamente le labbra, in un modo, con una tale "grazia" che sicuramente collideva con una semplice volontà di assaggiare, mangiare un seppur deliziosa posta. Bastò quel lento movimento della lingua a provocare al maggiore dei fratelli un brivido lungo la schiena. E non solo lì … purtroppo per lui.

La situazione andò ancora peggiorando quando il suo birbante fratellino decise che quel cannolo dovesse subire, beato lui, un trattamento piuttosto speciale prima di diventare prelibata scelta della sua ingorda gola.

Feliciano appurò, attentamente, che gli occhi del suo fratellone fossero puntati su di lui. Poiché questo costituiva presupposto fondamentale dei suoi successivi gesti. La distanza tra le due parti d'Italia era fortunatamente minima e un paio di passi la accorciò ulteriormente. Una volta poi che le iridi castane si erano incontrate con quelle verdastre, la lingua, che già aveva carezzato le umide labbra rosate, velocemente girò attorno al bianco ripieno, prelevandone un poco sulla rigida punta, portando poi il bottino a perdersi dentro la sua bocca. Sorrise soddisfatto quando la dolce ricotta si sciolse tra lingua e palato, scivolando lungo la propria gola. Ripeté l'operazione, prelevando una quantità maggiore di prodotto e sorridendo nel vedere il dito del suo fratellone avvicinarsi alle sue labbra.

\- … ti sei sporcato … come al solito … - imbambolato e con le guance leggermente arrossate, Lovino aveva sentito le proprie falangi bagnarsi di ricotta e saliva e le aveva quasi istintivamente avvicinate poi alle proprie di labbra, gustandone avido quel conosciuto sapore.

\- oh … grazie … ! \- aveva sorriso Feliciano a quel gesto sensuale e gentile, guardando soddisfatto come le guance del meridionale si erano colorate di una scarlatta sfumatura. Fungendo così dall'essere ulteriore incentivo alla continuazione di quel piccolo giochetto provocatorio.

Piegando un poco la testa, Feliciano tentò questa volta di mordere la croccante e profumata cialda, appena spolverata di zucchero a velo. Certo l'operazione non risultava facile come quella precedente e il settentrionale dovette aprire maggiormente le labbra e la bocca per accogliere quella deliziosa specialità tra le sue ingenue fauci. Lovino seguì attento e vagamente imbarazzato il viaggio che quel cannolo, beato lui, stava facendo, sentendo un ben nota sensazione nelle parti più basse del proprio corpo. Sapeva a che gioco Feliciano stava giocando, lo sapeva fin dall'inizio … figurarsi ora che quelle labbra avvolgevano con delicatezza e ingenua perversione insieme quel dolce che lui era così solito preparargli. Deglutì rumorosamente, come risvegliatosi da una strana catalessi, quando i denti del suo fratello minore si infransero sulla croccante cialda, strappandogli un gemito di approvazione.

\- … è ottimo … - Feliciano ingoiò parte della specialità siciliana, leccandosi le labbra e sorridendo maliziosamente al suo fratellone. Aveva riconosciuto in lui, nei suoi occhi, il chiaro desiderio che la covante passione di lui difficilmente celava. Era soddisfatto di come, al solito, fosse stato in grado di stimolare i sensi del suo Lovino. Nonostante quest'ultimo sembrasse non voler cedere. E questo lo portava a sentirsi di doversi impegnare maggiormente per giungere al suo iniziale obiettivo. Era quasi divertito nel constatare che la sua "esibizione" avesse portato altri attorno a lui a guardarlo con occhi … che a Lovino non sembrava certo aggradare. Quest'ultimo infatti corroso da desiderio, passione e un pizzico di sciocca, e quasi tenera, gelosia, mugolò un stizzito "esageri, Feliciano … " . Poi, forse cercando, anche lui, di inserirsi più attivamente in quel "gioco", e, non meno importante, ribadire su chiunque stesse guardando a chi comunque appartenesse ogni minimo gesto o parola di quel sensuale demonietto, mosse la testa di lato, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

\- Ottimo come quelli che faccio io? -

Feliciano morse un ulteriore volta il cannolo, gustandone per qualche secondo il saporito ripieno. Fece un paio di passi verso la povera vittima del suo desiderio, e si sporse leggermente sopra la sua spalla, sfiorandone il lobo con le labbra ancora insaporite dalla dolce ricotta.

\- … è tanto che non … lo assaggio … in effetti … non saprei bene quale preferire … tra i due … -

Mascherato di finta innocenza, era ben chiaro quale fosse il nascosto, ma non troppo, soggetto dell'affermazione del più piccolo. Lovino, già abbastanza stordito da quella delicata carezza che le labbra del suo fratellino stavano facendo al suo orecchio, rimase immobile per qualche momento prima di realizzare cosa il più piccolo stava intendendo. Feliciano sorrideva divertito da quel repentino cambio d'espressione, non mancando di lasciare maliziosamente scivolare la mano lungo il braccio del suo fratellone prima di, a distanza tremendamente ravvicinata, passare nuovamente la lingua sulla bianca ricotta che fuoriusciva dalla rimanente cialda.

\- … Feliciano … dannazione … -

Feliciano, nel sentire il suo nome assorbire tale imprecante connotazione nel fuoriuscire dalle labbra del suo Lovino, sorrise soddisfatto. Conosceva il suo meraviglioso amante e sapeva che ormai era al limite della sopportazione. Piegò la testa di lato, facendo scivolare lo sguardo dal rimanente cannolo agli occhi del suo fratellone. Che, ancor più "infastidito" da quel silenzio così chiaramente provocatorio, decise di terminare quel gioco di cui entrambi erano stati primi e soli giocatori. Decise di esaudire i desideri del suo fratellino. Ed anche suoi. Tremendamente suoi. Visto che ora il ricevimento poteva dirsi finito, la maggior parte degli ospiti se n'era andata e quella meravigliosa bocca era tutto ciò desiderava.

La sua mano destra scivolò infatti velocemente alla base del collo del settentrionale, avvicinandolo con poca gentilezza a sé. Feliciano, un attimo sorpreso, sgranò gli occhi nel sentire il fratello esercitare quell'improvvisa forza, trovandosi in breve a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. E dai suoi occhi infuocati dalla passione. Sapeva che ora Lovino probabilmente sarebbe esploso nel suo essere più passionale … selvaggiamente animalesco … e … non aspettava davvero che quello.

\- Ora hai davvero esagerato, Feli … - strinse maggiormente la presa attorno al suo collo - lo sai vero … ? Devi smetterla di dare spettacolo … ! Tanto più davanti agli altri! -

Feliciano mosse, per quanto gli fosse possibile, la testa in senso affermativo.

\- … beh … mi piace scherzare … ? \- ben poco convinto, con una risatina ancora meno convinta, mentre fissava gli occhi fieri e infuocati del meridionale che non sembrava affatto convinto delle sue parole - e poi … ho provato a dare spettacolo … come dici tu … davanti a chi solo mi interessava … ma sembra non recepi\- … ahi! -

Il settentrionale venne nuovamente e prontamente interrotto dalla presa e dalle parole del fratello maggiore, che, ormai al limite, si premurò, finalmente, di esternare quel desiderio, quella volontà, che entrambi sicuramente covavano dall'inizio di quella, fin troppo, lunga giornata.

\- Andiamo in camera ora … -

Uno strattone ben poco gentile alle spalle, gli fece prendere la via delle scale, senza nemmeno il tempo di posare quella metà cannolo che ancora aveva tra le mani. Volle tentare di replicare, ma gli risultò praticamente impossibile, visto che Lovino non sembrava affatto intenzionato a sentire alcun tipo di ragioni. Comunque sia non trattenne un soddisfatto sorriso.

\- … sei arrabbiato, Lovi … ? -

Tentò maldestramente di istaurare un qualunque discorso con lui, muovendo le lunghe ciglia in un sensuale movimento che non aiutavano certo il meridionale a mantenere la calma cui si era ripromesso almeno fino all'arrivo nella stanza. Ma fu tutto vano, poiché l'unica cosa che Feliciano ricevette fu piuttosto un sguardo di rimprovero una volta giunti davanti alla porta della loro bella ed elegante stanza. Uno sguardo che in realtà fece temere il più giovane che forse i suoi "sforzi" non erano stati abbastanza convincenti ed erano risultati, invece, fastidiosi per il suo amante che sembrava covare un certo rancore verso di lui. Lovino, aprendo la porta della camera, spinse infatti il confuso fratello con poca gentilezza all'interno. Feliciano sbuffò un poco. Guardò con poca convinzione il fratello che stava chiudendo la porta. Poi si avvicinò al tavolo, appoggiandoci sopra quel mezzo cannolo rimanente, sospirando nuovamente rumorosamente. Pensando poi che quella sera, probabilmente, sarebbero andati perduti tutti i meravigliosi programmi che la sua testa aveva fatto a riguardo del come utilizzare col fratello quella meravigliosa camera da letto, con aria scocciata sì levò la giacca e la buttò sul divano, sbottonandosi poi la camicia e facendole fare la stessa fine. Guardò il suo fratellone ancora una volta, tentando di risolverne l'enigmatico umore. Non ne riusciva ad afferrare le intenzioni in verità. Insomma … nelle passate occasioni Lovino era solito sbatterlo con contro la porta, aprirla e buttarlo sul letto … se ci arrivavano! Altrimenti anche il pavimento, a lui, andava benissimo! Che ora fosse veramente arrabbiato? … non gli aveva nemmeno risposto!

\- Beh … quanto ti deciderai … fammi sapere qualcosa … - si premurò di dirgli, infatti, prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo sulla rimanente specialità dolciaria che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo.

Lovino aveva seguito, senza graziarlo di un minimo sorriso, i movimenti del fratello minore, accennando però un impercettibile movimento di labbra nel vederlo spogliato dei vestiti che ora giacevano sgraziati sul divanetto. Feliciano stava accanto al tavolo, pensieroso. Aveva affondato un dito nel bianco ripieno e se l'era portato alle labbra, leccandolo però con meno malizia di prima. Lovino allungò le labbra in un impercettibile sorriso, quasi fosse lui ora a gridare vittoria. Era riuscito a confondere quell'angelico demonietto, per una volta. Anche lui si avvicinò al tavolo, con un certo stupore del settentrionale che alzò gli occhi curioso nella direzione del fratello maggiore. Lovino fissò, una volta ancora, l'umida, invitante bocca del suo fratellino. E quell'animalesca, istintiva voglia che aveva con tanta difficoltà soppresso durante quelle lunghe ore, prese il meglio di sé. Non fece più nulla per reprimerla. Non voleva fare nulla per reprimerla. L'unica cosa che ora voleva era suo fratello. La sua bocca. Il sentirlo suo e suo soltanto e fargli capire, una volta ancora, mille volte ancora, che di nessun altro poteva essere se non suo.

D'improvviso, con una mano, afferrò in maniera ben poco gentile i capelli, già un poco scompigliati, del suo fratellino. Feliciano spalancò gli occhi castani nel sentire la tua testa essere tirata all'indietro. Rimase, nella sorpresa, immobile per alcuni secondi, fissando gli occhi pieni di desiderio del meridionale. Sussurrò piano, poi, il suo nome.

\- L-Lovino … ? -

E Lovino sorrise. Per la prima volta dopo quella mattinata, sorrise. Il carnefice da vittima era tornato al suo primordiale ruolo. Con delizia d'entrambi.

\- non giocavi tanto allo smemorato, prima … fratellino … ? -

Feliciano sorrise, colpito e affondato. Beh … alla fine sarebbe dovuto esserne contento visto che era ciò che aspirava fin da quando aveva iniziato quelle provocazioni che si era protratte per tutta la giornata, no? In effetti dentro fremeva nell'impazienza di vedere le prossime mosse del suo fratellone, ma non l'avrebbe di certo ammesso! Sarebbe stato un peccato interrompere il gioco proprio adesso che diventava interessante … !

Seguì con gli occhi, visto che era impossibilitato a farlo con la testa immobilizzata, la mano libera del suo Lovino, vedendola armeggiare con gli stessi pantaloni del fratello. Indovinò presto, nel sentire il ben noto rumore della zip che veniva calata, le intenzioni del suo amante. E non trattenne una smorfia soddisfatta e maliziosa quando vide Lovino impugnare nella stessa mano quel ben conosciuto sesso fraterno.

\- … chi te l'ha detto che stavo giocando … ? \- Feliciano rincarò la dose con una risatina, rialzando gli occhi verso il viso del fratello maggiore. E socchiudendoli un poco quando quest'ultimo lo zittì tirandogli con maggior forza i cappelli. In un gesto improvviso, facendo pressione sulla testa castana, lo spinse verso il basso. Feliciano esitò qualche momento e, in quei brevi istanti di disobbedienza al suo volere, Lovino sentì crescere ancora di più la primitiva voglia che aveva del suo fratellino. Spinse, di nuovo, verso il basso, imprimendo più forza a quel movimento, obbligando questa volta il suo adorato fratellino a scivolare sulle proprie ginocchia. Feliciano, lasciandosi cadere sul pavimento, non mosse per un solo istante gli occhi da quelli passionali del suo adorato aguzzino. Li socchiuse solo un momento, quando la presa tra i suoi capelli si era fatta fin troppo forte, rabbrividendo al piacere che quell'azione gli stava dando. Non poteva farci nulla. Aveva anelato quel momento per tutta la giornata, si era quasi disilluso che le sue provocazioni fossero servite a qualcosa nel momento in cui erano entrati nella camera, ma ora … ora gli infiammati occhi del suo Lovino dicevano ben diversa cosa. Dicevano che quel gioco ora l'avrebbero continuato assieme, che preda e vittima si erano confusi in un'unica volontà che anelava il desiderato piacere dei sensi. Non oppose più resistenza la seconda volta che il meridionale pressò maggiormente la sua testa, lasciandosi scivolare finché le proprie ginocchia non toccarono lo scuro tappeto. Lovino si leccò le labbra, appoggiandosi meglio al tavolo. Feliciano sentiva l'odore del sesso che, ancora nella mano del fratello, gli sfiorava le labbra. Sghembo sorrise, tentando di allontanare la testa, ma venne prontamente fermato dalla presa dell'amante che, invece, spinse la testa castana ad avvicinarsi maggiormente a ciò che doveva diventare prossimo soggetto delle attenzioni. Feliciano socchiuse gli occhi.

Amava compiere quel gesto per lui. Con un piacere perverso, gli piaceva cadere in ginocchio di fronte a lui, sentire la sua mano approcciarsi ai suoi capelli e spingerlo ad assaggiare quel proibito, fraterno seme. Spesso apriva subito la bocca a quel muto comando, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che gli si spingesse lentamente dentro, carezzandogli con la punta tutto il palato, mentre lui lo accoglieva massaggiandogli con la propria lingua, la parte inferiore del membro. Altre volte, malizioso e infantile esattamente come ora, teneva le labbra serrate, lasciava che Lovino percorresse con la punta dell'erezione tutta la lunghezza delle sue labbra, lasciandogli una scia di quell'anticipo di nettare che avrebbe presto nuovamente assaggiato e sentito scivolare lungo la sua gola, spingendo con una certa gentilezza iniziale contro i denti serrati. Ma entrambi sapevano che Feliciano avrebbe accettato di perdere quel sfida solo nel momento in cui il suo fratellone avesse dimostrato come fosse lui lì a tenere, almeno formalmente, le redini del gioco. Lovino, con piacere, accontentava quell'implicito desiderio di entrambi, affondando maggiormente le dita nei capelli di rame, tirandogli indietro la testa e facendogli riversare gli occhi castani nei suoi.

-Allora Feli? Non dovevamo testare … quale … cannolo fosse migliore … ? \- si passò la lingua sulle labbra, guardandolo sorridere maliziosamente sotto di lui - … lo sai che ci tengo che certe specialità territoriali mantengano … un certo prestigio … - uno strattone, più forte, che aveva portato Feliciano a socchiudere gli occhi, mentre nuovamente la punta del membro spingeva contro le sue labbra ora a fatica serrate - …. Perciò succhia Feliciano … -

Feliciano sorrideva a quella cercata sconfitta, socchiudeva le labbra e i denti e tirava fuori la lingua, leccandogli come un gattino affamato, la liscia parte anteriore del membro, raccogliendone e saggiandone il gusto leggermente alcalino. Non poté non sentirsi soddisfatto quando dalle labbra leggermente dischiuse del proprio amante sentì fuoriuscire un lungo gemito di approvazione per quel delicato ed umido contatto. Lovino, affamato e desideroso di approfondirlo, mantenendo la propria mano stretta attorno al proprio sesso, lo spinse maggiormente nella bocca di Feliciano. Chiuse gli occhi nel sentire il calore che l'accogliente bocca fraterna gli stava donando. Il settentrionale infatti, rispondendo a quel desiderio che era anche il suo, aveva accettato di lasciar scivolare maggiormente all'interno l'erezione in pieno risveglio. Lo faceva impazzire sentirlo tenere le redini del gioco.

Ancora di più lo faceva impazzire sentire come dentro alla sua bocca diventasse rigido, come ad ogni movimento della sua testa, il fratello aumentasse i profondi gemiti di soddisfazione che la sua lingua era in grado di dargli. Era una perversa eccitazione, lo sapeva, guardare verso l'alto, aspettare che la mano del suo adorato perdesse l'usuale gentilezza e lo spingesse a continuare, muovendo il bacino in avanti e portando Feliciano ad essere obbligato ad aprire maggiormente la bocca per accoglierlo completamente. Maliziosamente attendeva quel momento, maliziosamente lo cercava, in quel desiderio di sentirsi totalmente in potere del suo dio, del suo dominatore. Perché Lovino, lentamente, si abbandonava a quel lento piacere, talmente intenso da fargli perdere il suo self-control con il suo amato fratellino e anche i movimenti gentili che solitamente gli riservava, diventavano mute imprecazioni di bisogno fisico di quel piacere che solo Feliciano, solo lui poteva e doveva dargli. Le prime volte non era mancato di sentirsi in colpa per quel trattamento meno gentile del solito, ma quando Feliciano gli aveva ben fatto comprendere come erano proprio quelle sensazioni ciò che stava cercando, che silenziosamente chiedeva, ecco che allora i loro erano diventati mutui accordi, e Lovino lasciva che il suo corpo rispondesse a quelle fraterne lusinghe nel più primitivo modo fosse in grado di fare. La mano riservava a quei capelli ramati ben pochi favori, perché quel meraviglioso essere ai suoi piedi attendeva che il fratello dettasse le regole del gioco, dettasse il ritmo che la sua bocca votata ora solo nel provocargli piacere, dovesse tenere. Socchiudeva gli occhi, gli si aggrappava ai fianchi, mentre godeva nel sentire l'eretto e duro membro del suo fratellone spingersi nella sua bocca, sfiorare l'interno della sua gola, soffermarsici pochi istanti e nuovamente ripetere l'operazione. Sempre più veloce, con sempre più forza. E Lovino mugolava, ansimava spingendosi nuovamente dentro a quel caldo antro, e Feliciano impazziva nel sentire il suo nome fuoriuscire da quegli ansimi che lui stesso gli stava provocando e allora, scendendo con le sue mani a carezzargli i fianchi e poi le natiche, muoveva la testa di lato e tornava a succhiare quel frutto proibito, affamato dal nettare che sapeva in breve gli sarebbe esploso nella bocca.

\- Non smettere … Feliciano … -

Feliciano sorrise nel sentire come quest'ordine si perdesse tra gli ansimi, che avevano invaso l'ambiente, del suo fratellone. E un ulteriore brivido di puro piacere corse lungo la sua nuda spina dorsale quando anche la seconda mano affondò tra i suoi ramanti capelli, pressandolo ulteriormente nell'obbedire a questo sensuale ordine impartito. Lasciò che entrambe le mani spingessero e muovessero la sua testa al ritmo che più aggradava al suo fratellone, tentando di mantenere il ritmo crescente con cui l'erezione possedeva la sua bocca. Mosse la testa in avanti, sentendo poi la punta della stessa invadergli la gola, facendogli trattenere il respiro per qualche secondo. Le sue mani che si artigliavano, graffiandoli, ai fianchi fraterni, scivolarono all'interno dei pantaloni, carezzandogli le natiche e spingendo il bacino ancora maggiormente verso di sé, per farsi completamente possedere. Lovino credette, per un momento, di perdere la ragione, nel piacere del sentirsi totalmente dentro la bocca calda e accogliente del suo amato. Feliciano trattenne la posizione per qualche secondo, muovendosi poi all'indietro e facendo scorrere tutta la lunghezza tra le proprie labbra, soffermandosi a leccarne la punta. Afferrò l'erezione bagnata con una mano, massaggiandola lentamente, mentre alzava gli occhi in quelli umidi e socchiusi del suo meraviglioso dominatore. Si leccò maliziosamente le labbra, quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quell'abbandonato dessert che gli provocò un'ulteriore, golosa idea.

\- Sai cosa pensavo … Lovino… ? \- la mano continuava lenta a muoversi e a stringersi sulla lunghezza, raccogliendo con le dita l'anticipo del seme fraterno.

Lovino abbassò ulteriormente lo sguardo, carezzandogli i capelli e scendendo piano a carezzargli il viso.

\- No … ma visto che oggi mi hai provocato già abbastanza, ti sarei grato se facessi presto a dirlo e … continuassi … -

Feliciano non trattenne una risatina all'ardore del meridionale. Strinse l'erezione nel pugno e guardò il mezzo cannolo dimenticato sul tavolo.

\- Semplicemente … pensavo … fratellone che … - fermò il movimento della mano allungando l'altra a prelevare il contenuto all'interno della rimanente cialda -per dare una mia opinione precisa … dovrei provarli a confronto, non credi … ? -

Lovino arrossì leggermente, sorridendo poi un poco alla malizia che sapeva esternare quel delicato e bellissimo angelo. Il suo angelo. Gli carezzò nuovamente la testa, spingendolo a continuare, mormorando un lento e quasi impercettibile "tu puoi tutto … Feliciano … ".

Feliciano non trattenne un ampio sorriso a quelle parole percorse da così tanto amore, oltre che naturale passione, e, con attenzione, accarezzò con le due falangi sporche di ricotta la turgida lunghezza, lasciandone una buona quantità direttamente sulla punta. Portò poi le stesse falangi tra le labbra, leccandone ciò che ne rimaneva, alzando poi lo sguardo sul suo adorato.

\- Sembra delizioso … - avvicinò nuovamente il viso all'oggetto del piacere di entrambi - e sono sicuro che lo sia … -

Appoggiò delicatamente la lingua alla base del sesso. La girò attorno allo stesso, per poi lentamente risalire tentando di raccogliere la ricotta che aveva in precedenza steso. Non trattenne qualche eccitato sospiro, che però non reggevano il confronto con i profondi gemiti pieni di piacere del meridionale.

\- Tu sei meraviglioso … Feli … la tua bocca … lo è … -

Con una risatina, e incoraggiato ulteriormente da queste parole, volle dedicare particolare attenzione alla parte più alta dell'erezione, girando attorno alla sensibile parte con la propria vogliosa lingua per poi appoggiarci le labbra e succhiarne delicatamente la punta, gustandosi lo strano e inusuale incontro tra la dolcezza della ricotta e il forte sapore del liquido fraterno. Lovino aveva nuovamente tuffato la propria mano tra i capelli ramati. Feliciano aveva lasciato scivolare, ancora una volta, le labbra su tutta la lunghezza. Conosceva perfettamente il fratello maggiore. Sapeva che quegli ansimi e movimenti preannunciavano l'imminente coito. E nemmeno lui riusciva più a trattenersi nel bisogno che aveva di dedicare parte delle proprie attenzioni anche alla propria dolorante erezione. Chiuse gli occhi facendosi guidare dalle mani del suo Lovino, mentre con una mano scendeva ad abbassare i propri pantaloni ed afferrare la sua eccitata erezione. Ora i movimenti delle due perfette metà combaciavano, e più il fratello spingeva nella sua bocca, più la propria mano carezzava l'erezione al limite.

Mmmh ~ …. F-Feli … -

Le dita del meridionale si chiusero con più vigore sulla testa ramata, il bacino si mosse leggermente in avanti portando Feliciano a, nuovamente, ingoiare tutto il turgido sesso. Lovino lasciando uscire un nuovo, animalesco grugnito, sentì che non poteva più resistere. Bloccò la testa castana, in modo che il piccolo fratellino non avesse alcuna possibilità di fuga e, con un paio di ulteriori spasmi, riversò il proprio seme dentro alla sua bocca. Ansimò come in estasi, guardando il suo Feliciano.

Il settentrionale aveva chiuso gli occhi nel momento in cui aveva sentito il caldo seme mescolarsi al sapore del ripieno del cannolo, lasciandolo, dopo averlo leggermente gustato con la lingua, scivolare lungo la propria gola. Fu questo incontro di sapori, fu il piacere a lungo negato ed ora riscosso, furono le mani del fratello tra i suoi capelli a portarlo, con un gemito soffocato dal membro fraterno che ancora gli invadeva la bocca, a sporcare la propria mano del proprio seme. Gli ultimi brividi attraversarono tutto il suo corpo, facendogli dolcemente mordere il sesso che teneva ancora tra le labbra. Lovino si morse le proprie di labbra, perso tra il piacere appena provato e quello nuovamente sopraggiunto nel vedere, sentire il proprio fratello, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, essere sopraggiunto al piacere che tutto ciò aveva anche a lui provocato. La presa tra i ramati capelli venne allentandosi, trasformandosi in gentili e affettuose carezze, quasi a compensarlo delle mosse poco gentili avuti in precedenza. Allontanò lentamente la testa del suo Feliciano, tentando di riprendere un ritmo normale del respiro affannato, mentre il suo stanco membro scivolava fuori dalle umide labbra di quest'ultimo. Feliciano sorrise, con una dolcezza e amore che gli strinse il cuore. Gli carezzò di nuovo il viso, soffermandosi su quelle perfette labbra e si lasciò cadere di fronte al suo amante.

\- Ti amo tanto … sei così meraviglioso, Feli … -

Così gli volle sussurrare, una volta che i loro occhi si erano andati incontrandosi di nuovo alla stessa altezza. Poi allungò la mano destra fino ad afferrare il polso di quella, più delicata, del suo fratellino. Era ancora sporca del suo caldo e lattiginoso seme.

Feliciano, inizialmente in imbarazzo, aveva tentato di opporre una tenue resistenza, ma invano. Lasciò dunque che il suo Lovino portasse quella stessa mano, che quasi tremava, davanti alle labbra arrossate. Quasi indovinando ciò che il meridionale era intenzionato a fare, tentò di ritrarre nuovamente la mano. Ma anche questa volta fu un vano tentativo. Lovino appoggiò le sue labbra sulle sporche falangi. Le baciò come si bacia una sacra reliquia. Feliciano rabbrividì dall'amore che per lui provava e che sentiva venire dalla sua ragione di vita. A Lovino nulla sembrava più giusto, ora, che ricambiare quel piacere che gli aveva regalato con la devozione che aveva e sempre avrebbe avuto per lui. Le labbra si schiusero e lasciò che la propria lingua percorresse con infinita delicatezza e dovizia le dita d'artista. Feliciano si morse il labbro inferiore nel vedere il suo amante leccare e gustare il proprio seme, mentre Lovino sorrideva soddisfatto e innamorato nel reincontrare quel succo già mille volte assaggiato.

\- … non solo meraviglioso … sei pure delizioso … fratellino … -

Colui a cui queste parole erano indirizzate si lasciò andare ad una nervosa risatina, riprendendo controllo della sua mano e carezzandogli dolcemente le belle labbra con le falangi nuovamente linde.

\- oh … ! Anche tu lo sei! … posso assicurare che entrambe le tue specialità … sono davvero prelibate! -

Lovino non trattenne un'innamorata risata: Feliciano non perdeva mai il suo spirito e questo lo rendeva ancora più adorabile. Gli circondò infatti la vita con un braccio tirandolo verso di sé, lasciando che la testa ramata cadesse sopra il suo petto. Il settentrionale si accoccolò meglio tra quelle forti e protettive, tentando di riprendere un ritmo normale nell'ancora affannato respiro, ma non nascondendo un soddisfatto sorriso nel sentire le mani del suo adorato carezzargli con dolcezza infinita il viso. Che non gli evitò, però, un affettuoso rimprovero.

\- … mmm … però Feli non mi devi più provocare come oggi. Sai che mi dà fastidio che fai certe cose davanti agli altri … -

Feliciano, gattino viziato, rivolse i suoi occhi cosi maliziosamente innocenti verso di lui. Gli sorrise, dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, giocandoci poi con la punta delle dita.

\- … solo se mi farai assaggiare nuovamente i tuoi speciali cannoli … amore .. -

Ci vollero, in realtà, diversi secondi per far comprendere a Lovino il doppiosenso che quella frase racchiudeva e che quell'angelico sorriso riusciva quasi a nascondere. Le guance si fecero allora scarlatte, contorcendo il viso in un'imbarazzata, ma tenera espressione.

\- Feliciano! -

E il suo fratellino lo guardò allora con tutto lo stupore possibile, come se avesse appena detto una cosa … assolutamente innocente. Un angelo poteva d'altronde mai fare altrimenti?

\- … ma io intendevo questi deliziosi dolcetti! Malizioso di un fratellone! -

\- Ah … - il meridionale sembrò tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno finché il suo demonietto non volle nuovamente aprire quella meravigliosa boccuccia. Rettificando il tutto.

\- … forse … -

Le guance del meridionale tornarono di un bel colorito scarlatto, tappandogli, ridendo, la bocca con una mano.

\- Ma la vuoi smettere??? -

E Feliciano, più innocente che mai, più malizioso che mai, più innamorato che mai, mentre baciava le dita che gli coprivano la bocca, semplicemente sorrise.

\- Sai che c'è solo un modo che tu puoi usare per farmi stare zitto … -

E fu, allora, nuovamente Lovino a sorridere. Perché conosceva quel modo. Ed era il più delizioso e dolce possibile.

Fecero presto le loro labbra ad incontrarsi, mentre le mani del piccolo angelo si perdevano tra i capelli del suo dio che lo teneva stretto a sé, quasi nel timore che potesse volare via da lui. Fecero presto ad incontrarsi, cercarsi, prendersi, riperdersi e ritrovarsi. Fecero presto ad innamorarsi una volta ancora.


End file.
